


pillow talk

by overthelove26



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My attempts at being funny ahahaaah, minor 2jae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overthelove26/pseuds/overthelove26
Summary: Conversations between boyfriends before bed





	1. "I'm not fond of many parks."

**Author's Note:**

> Italics intended.

_“I used to love going outside. I played basketball with the older kids and beat the younger ones at football.”_

 

 _“I was more of a playground kid, myself. The swings were fun and I loved climbing the monkey bars. Plus, I_ ruled  _the sand pit.”_

_“I’m not fond of many parks.”_

 

_“Oh really? What am I then? A piece of meat?”_

 

 _Mark looks at him in brief disbelief and rolls his eyes. “Puns and gags are_ my _things.”_

 

_Jinyoung doesn't say anything, but the skin around his eyes crinkles in amusement and Mark isn't sure if he's ever seen a better look on him._


	2. I’m not fond of many parks (except you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sort of part 2 to the first chapter

_ “You know how I said I wasn't fond of parks?” _

 

_ Jinyoung’s eyes flick towards the other, an inkling of suspicion forming in his brain to where the conversation was going. “I think I remember something of the sort. Why?” _

 

_ “I found one.” _

 

_ “Where?” _

 

_ Mark pauses for dramatic effect. “I'm looking right at him.” _

 

_ “Sap,” Jinyoung responds with a smack to his chest, but the redness of his cheeks doesn't go unnoticed by Mark.  _


	3. “The stars are never as bright when I'm with you.”

_ “The stars are never as bright when I'm with you.” _

 

_ “Is it because I'm so dense that I suck up all their light?” Mark smacks Jinyoung's arm with a pout.  _

 

_ “ _ Listen _ , dickwad.” He sighs, starting over. “It's because you're  _ too _ bright. They all pale in comparison to the light you shine and it's almost never enough. Or you're their leader and they dim themselves to not compete with you. Like how you can't build skyscrapers higher than the Capitol.” _

 

_ “I'm 99% sure that the existence of the Empire State Building refutes that.” _

 

_ “...I hate how you're smart.” _

 

_ “Just one of my charms, baby.” _

 

_ Mark rolls onto his side to face the wall. With a low laugh, Jinyoung sidles next to him and wraps his arms around Mark’s small frame. He kisses his long, exposed neck. “Thank you, my love. You're my world, and I'm the moony fool rotating around you. There's nothing you can do to push me out of orbit so I'm with you, 100% of the time.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the thing Mark said about the Empire State Building isn't true, but that doesn't mean he does lmao


	4. “Do you want to break up?”

_“What if we break up?”_

 

 _“Do you_ want _to break up?”_

 

_“What? No! Of course not!”_

 

 _“Then don't worry about it._ You _don't want to break up._ I _don't want to break up. We won't break up.”_

 

_“If you break up with me, I'll kick your ass.”_

 

 _“You have my permission to serve me an ass whooping if I even_ think _about breaking up with you.”_

 

_A pause. “Can you think about it now?”_

 

_Jinyoung smirks. “I thought you'd never ask.”_


	5. “You better not make him cry, Mark!”

_ “You know Youngjae from my volunteer group?” _

 

_ “Loud, fluffy hair, really cute?” _

 

_ “I'm going to let that last one slide because I agree with you there.” A pause. “He has a crush on your friend, Jaebum.” _

 

_ “Why?” _

 

_ “What do you mean ‘why’? He's hot and talented!” _

 

_ “Hot, huh? Are you sure  _ you  _ aren't the one with the crush, hyung?” Marks aims to swat his chest, but Jinyoung catches his hand and holds it to his heart before kissing his knuckles. _

 

_ “I'm joking, I'm joking,” he teases with a chuckle.  _

 

_ Mark huffs and rolls his eyes. “You aren’t very funny.” Jinyoung moves onto his side so he's facing Mark's profile and nudges him to continue. “Anyway, he asked me to ask you to ask Jaebum if he's single.” _

 

_ “Or he could have just asked you to ask me if he was single.” _

 

_ Mark briefly grins. “Youngjae doesn't think you're intuitive enough to know if Jaebum hasn't explicitly said so.” _

 

_ Jinyoung squawks in offense. “How rude. We are not getting him a Christmas gift this year.” _

 

_ “Jinyoungie, the hoodie we bought him is already wrapped and stowed away in my closet. You signed the card yesterday.” _

 

_ He frowns, cursing his inability to procrastinate. “Well, we aren't getting him one next year. Write it down in the calendar.” _

 

_ “Of course, my love. But what if he sees it and cries?” _

 

_ Jinyoung stills. “I hadn't thought of that. I don't want my son to cry!” He grabs Mark’s forearm vehemently. “You better not make him cry, Mark!” _

 

_ “It was your idea in the first place!” _

 

_ Jinyoung sniffs in indifference, releasing his grip and turning his head away. “I don't know what you're talking about.” _

 

_ “I’m recording our conversations from now on.” _

 

_ “Go for it. But just know that means you actually have to do the dishes when you promise.” _

 

_ “On second thought, let’s not do that.” _

 

_ “Agreed.”  _

 

_ Mark moves his head off the pillow and onto Jinyoung’s shoulder. “So is he? Single?” _

 

_ Jinyoung hums, kissing Mark’s crown in affection. “Yeah. He is. I’ve seen him date around, but nothing has worked out yet. Should we set them up?” _

 

_ “Maybe. It really depends on if Youngjae will make a move or not at our next party. You’ll invite Jaebum, right?” _

 

_ “Hmm, if my boyfriend doesn’t cheat on me with him, then sure.”  _

 

_ Mark shoves him off the bed. _


	6. Attention

_ “Mark.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Mark.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “My parents said their marriage lasted because they never went to sleep angry and with an unresolved fight.” Mark turns to his boyfriend in confusion. _

 

_ “But, Jinyoungie, we’re not in a fight.” _

 

_ “I know, but you wouldn’t speak to me so it seemed like a good thing to say.”  _

 

_ The elder rolls his eyes and removes his other earbud, gesturing to the plethora of papers surrounding him on his side of the bed. “I’m preparing for my presentation.” _

 

_ “But if I don’t get attention, I will explode.” As if to prove his point, Jinyoung squirms in bed with a pout on his face.  _

 

_ “It’s good to know your weaknesses,” Mark notes without a second glance, eyes skimming over a document in his hand.  _

 

_ Jinyoung lies back onto his pillow and grabs his phone, typing something. On cue, Mark’s own phone dings. The older boy looks at the screen, before turning to Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow. _

 

_ “Subtweeting me. Seriously.” _

 

_ “I need  _ someone  _ to give me attention.” _

 

_ Mark rolls his eyes and returns to his work.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love The New Era with all my heart and vaguely inspired this okay bye.


	7. "What position?”

_“I never asked, but what Hogwarts house are you?”_

 

_“Jinyoungie, in case you've forgotten, I'm from America so I would have went to Ilvermorny.”_

 

_“I didn't forget!” Jinyoung rolls his eyes in annoyance. “You don't have to actually live there to attend. It's just your imagination, hoe!”_

 

_Mark chuckles, resting his hand on Jinyoung's hair. He brushes through the dark strands at the top. “Ravenclaw, last time I checked. I used to be a Gryffindor.”_

 

_Jinyoung leans into his touch. “I can see that. Adventurous little Mark flying around the Quidditch field with his broomstick. What position would you play?”_

 

_“Chaser. Maybe even Seeker. You?”_

 

_“I'm not the biggest Quidditch fan, if I'm honest._ _I'm cool with just cheering from the stands and maybe even announcing.”_

 

_“I would have pegged you as a Keeper.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“Because you're a damn catch.” Mark winks and giggles to himself as Jinyoung groans in mock agony._

 

_“Damn dork. I hate you for that.”_

 

_Mark scrunches up his nose cutely, ruffling Jinyoung's hair._ _“No, you don't, darling. It's one of my best qualities.”_

 

_“More like one of your worst,” he mutters to himself._

 

_“What was that?” the older boy asks sharply, a glint in his eye daring him._

 

_Jinyoung widens his eyes innocently. “Nothing, beautiful. I was just saying how much I love you.”_

 

_“Mhm, sure,” he replies, unimpressed. “What house are you?”_

 

_“Me? Oh, um, Slytherin or Ravenclaw. It's usually pretty split for me.” Mark hums in agreement._

 

_“I believe it. You're pretty ambitious, but also love to learn. You're detail oriented and a perfectionist at heart. Your logic and rationality interfere with your pride because one side says something, but the other goes and fucks it all up. You're creative, but cunning, so you always stand out or come out on top amongst other people. Maybe they feed each other, your Slytherin side and your Ravenclaw side, and make you who you are.”_

 

_Mark doesn't get a response for a few minutes, and he glances at Jinyoung, who's staring up at him with a look in his eyes._

 

_“Have I ever told you that I love you?”_

 

_“Yep, just some moments ago.”_

 

_“Well, I do. So, so much. I love you, Mark Tuan.”_


End file.
